


The Patil Twins

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie's Birthday Month Fest 2015, Community: charlieficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Patil twins like to play games with wizards and now it's Charlie's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patil Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fest posted on comment fest celebrating Charlie Weasley's birthday month @ [charlieficathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.com.
> 
> The prompt was posted by luvscharlie and was: "Charlie/Padma/Parvati - How alike are they in bed?"

He didn’t know they weren’t the same witch, at first, though he should have since one of them was curvier than the other. Granted, his first lover had been a Metamorphmagus and she was always adjusting her physical features for her (and his) pleasure.  
  
He’d met Parvati first, at a pub in London where he’d been listening to a Quidditch game on the wireless. She’d stood out as one of the lone witches in a room full of loud wizards. She’d made the first move, buying him a drink and they’d found themselves in a private booth not much later.  
  
They’d gone back to her apartment and he had tasted every inch of her curvy, caramel-colored skin. She’d been a tigress in bed, wanting to try out every position imaginable, which is why he wasn’t surprised in the slightest when he spotted a copy of the Kama Sutra on her bookshelf the next morning.  
  
His meeting with Padma had happened a few weeks later at a shop in Diagon Alley. She had approached him, somewhat shyly, and said hello. (He learned later that it was all a part of the game they liked to play with wizards.) They’d made arrangements for that night and he’d gone back to her apartment.  
  
The sex should have been another clue, where Parvati had been bold, Padma was timid. That didn’t mean she didn’t know what she wanted, because she certainly did, but she hadn’t been as verbal about it. Her body, like her sister’s, had responded to his touch, but her nipples and smaller breasts had been especially responsive, so much so that he’d surprised both of them by bringing her to orgasm just by fondling her breasts and nipples.  
  
He’d learned the truth the next morning when he’d woken up alone in Padma’s room. He’d dressed and left the room only to find the two witches sitting in the main room of their flat completely naked. Parvati sat in a chair with all of her bits exposed while her sister sat rather ladylike with legs crossed and her arms folded in front of her chest.  
  
He hadn’t know what to say, but before the guilty feeling could settle in his stomach, Parvati had told him that they liked to share wizards and he wasn’t the first to sleep with both of them. He was the first wizard, however, who they had revealed the truth to; not because they felt guilty about what they had done, but because they both wanted to be with him again.  
  
They’d spent the day in their main room. They’d tried new positions, all _three_ of them, and he’d encouraged them to tell him what they wanted him to do. The highlight of his day was Padma screaming ,”Fuck me!”  
  
He had fucked them both multiple times and had spent the night with them pressed against either side. He wasn’t sure where this adventure with the Patil twins would take him, but he wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
